Teen Rebellion
by cutiehooty
Summary: Catherine and Lindsey
1. Chapter 1

Teen Rebellion

Catherine Willows sighed as entered the break room of the Las Vegas Crime Lab. She had been in and out of dumpsters all shift and she smelt like rotten fish she was just pouring herself a cup of coffee when Greg came bounding into the room looking like the cat who got the cream

"Guess who just cracked the case by himself" said Greg

"Well done Grego now buzz off" said Catherine

"Hey what's eating you" said Greg "don't tell me its pmt"

"Beat it Greg before you end up on Doc Robbins table with a toe tag on" said Catherine

"I was right wasn't I" said Greg and Catherine slapped him just as Warrick walked in

"Hey Cath stop beating up the rookie" said Warrick but Catherine carried on hitting Greg "hey stop" and she did

"Cath your tired and you smell like Greg's sandwiches go home and take a shower" said Warrick

"Good idea" said Catherine and she headed home when she got home her house was quite too quite "Lindsey" she walked down the hall as she got to her bedroom door she could hear giggling she opened the door and found Lindsey and her boyfriend making out in her bed Lindsey looked up and spotted her mum standing at the door

"Mom what are you doing home so soon" said Lindsey

"You get you butt out of there now and get dressed and you get dressed and sling your hook" said Catherine

"No" said Lindsey

"DON'T YOU ANSWER ME BACK YOUNG LADY GET DRESSED NOW" shouted Catherine. Lindsey got out of bed and got dressed "YOU TOO WISE ASS" her boyfriend jumped out of bed and dressed he then left leaving Catherine and Lindsey to argue

"MOM WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM WITH ME HAVING A BOYFRIEND" shouted Lindsey

"NONE BUT I DO HAVE A PROBLEM WITH MY 14 YEAR OLD DAUGHTER HAVING SEX ESPECAILY IN MY BED" shouted Catherine

"OH THAT'S RICH COMING FROM THE LOCAL BIKE" shouted Lindsey

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT GET TO YOUR ROOM NOW" shouted Catherine


	2. Chapter 2

Teen Rebellion

Chapter two

Lindsey stormed up to her room and slammed the door Catherine sighed and sat on the sofa pulling out her cell phone she flipped it open and scrolled down to his number she was about to press call when Lindsey came stomping down the stairs.

"IT'S ALL OUR FAULT JAKE'S JUST DUMPED ME BECAUSE OF YOU I HATE YOU, YOU STUPID COW" shouted Lindsey

"That's enough young lady get back up to your room" said Catherine

"NO I WON'T I HATE YOU I'M LEAVING AND I'M NEVER COMING BACK" shouted Lindsey she turned towards the door but Catherine was quick she managed to get between the door and Lindsey

"I SAID GET UP TO YOUR ROOM NOW" shouted Catherine

"AND I SAID NO" Shouted Lindsey pushing past Catherine and slipping out of the door. Catherine ran out of the door after her but Lindsey was quick she ran out of the drive and down the street before Catherine had time to blink Catherine went back into her house grabbed her cell phone and phoned around the team soon Sara, Grissom, Warrick, Nick, Greg and Brass where standing on Catherine's drive

"Ok guys it goes like this I arrived home from the lab and found Lindsey plus boyfriend making out in my bed we had a row and she went upstairs next thing I know she starts yelling at me because this guy Jake has dumped her then she said she was leaving and not coming back I tried to stop her but she ran off" said Catherine bursting into tears

"Hey come here" said Warrick putting his arms around Catherine while she sobbed into his shirt

"Ok guys lets split up Sara you go after Lindsey Nicky Greg you go have a look in Lindsey's room for an clues to where she might go or what she's been up to with this guy Warrick you stay here with Catherine and Brass and I will go back to the lab and fill everyone else in" said Grissom

Everyone went to there assigned task

Sara started to walk down Catherine's street in the same direction as where Lindsey went when she got to the bottom of the street Sara spotted a small gold bracelet laying on the ground she bent down and picked it up it had the initials L.M.W on it Sara put it in her pocket and carried on walking she rounded the next corner and spotted Lindsey sitting on the wall kissing some guy

"Lindsey" called Sara Lindsey looked up and saw Sara walking towards her

"Get lost Sara" said Lindsey

"No I won't madam your mom's worried sick about you" said Sara

"That stupid cow couldn't care less" said Lindsey

"Hey now watch your mouth young lady home now" said Sara

"No you can't tell me what to do your not my mother" said Lindsey but she jumped down from the wall and began to walk in front of Sara back towards her house.


	3. Chapter 3

Teen Rebellion

Chapter 3

Sara walked behind Lindsey in silence they had just begun to walk up Catherine's street when Lindsey suddenly spoke

"Sara why can't mom just be happy that I have a guy" said Lindsey

"Lindsey she's not cross with you for having a boyfriend she cross because of what you did with him" said Sara

"It's not fair it's ok for mom to screw uncle Warrick but I'm not allowed to screw Jake" said Lindsey

"Lindsey your fourteen years old too young to be doing things like that" said Sara as they arrived at Catherine's house they where about to walk through the door when it opened and Catherine came flying out

"Lindsey thank god you're safe" said Catherine pulling Lindsey into a hug

"Get off of me mom" said Lindsey "I still hate you" she push Catherine off of her and went into the house she was about to go up to her room when Warrick called her name

"Lindsey could you come into the sitting room we need to talk" said Warrick Lindsey turned and walked into the sitting room and sat down "so what's this all about then"

"Well my boyfriend stayed over and we made out in moms bed" said Lindsey "mom walked in on us and now Jake thinks we should split up"

"Ok well you are a little too young to be doing that especially in your mom's bed" said Warrick

"It's not fair you and mom make out and Uncle Grissom and Sara make out so why can't I" said Lindsey

"Because you are too young sweetheart" said Catherine coming into the room

"Piss off mom" said Lindsey

"Hey that's enough young lady now you say sorry to your mom right now" said Warrick

"No I won't you can't tell me what to do you are not my dad" said Lindsey running out of the sitting room and up the stairs but Warrick went after her

"Lindsey you are going to come back downstairs and say you're sorry to your mom now" said Warrick

"NO I'M NOT NOW WILL YOU JUST GET OUT OF MY ROOM NOW" shouted Lindsey

"Right young lady clam down then you are going to say sorry to your mom" said Warrick and he went back down stairs as he got to the bottom he heard Greg and Grissom talking

"So who's gonna tell Catherine" said Greg

"Who's gonna tell Cat what" said Warrick

"That she's gonna be a grandma by the look of it" said Greg holding up an evidence bag containing a positive pregnancy test that he had found in Lindsey's bedroom bin


	4. Chapter 4

Teen Rebellion

Chapter four

The three men just stood for a moment then Warrick spoke

"I'll tell Cat" he said and went back into the sitting room with Greg's evidence bag "Erm Cat could you sit down there's something I need to tell you"

"Ok shoot" said Catherine then she spotted the evidence bag "what's that" she grabbed the bag from Warrick and her eyes widened

"Greg found it in Lindsey's bedroom bin" said Warrick

"WHAT" shouted Catherine she jumped out of her chair and went flying up the stairs with Warrick on her heels she burst into Lindsey's room "WHAT IS THE MEANNING OF THIS YOUNG LADY?"

"IS'T IT OBVIOUS" shouted Lindsey

"YOU STUPID LITTLE GIRL" shouted Catherine

"WELL THEY SAY LIKE MOTHER LIKE DAUGHTER" shouted Lindsey and Catherine slapped her hard on the face Warrick put his arms around Catherine's waist and pulled her out of Lindsey's room while Sara sat Lindsey down on her bed and spoke to her

"That was out of line young lady" said Sara

"Well it's a good job it's not mine maybe the owner is a little bit more close to home with you" said Lindsey

"Are we talking about Shania" said Sara

"Well done give yourself a blue peter badge" said Lindsey

"Don't talk to me like that" said Sara just as Warrick came back into the room

"Right who's the father" said Warrick

"Why do you want to know" said Lindsey

"So Brass can arrest his ass" said Warrick

"The test isn't mine its Shania's" said Lindsey

"You mean Shania as in Sara and Grissom's Shania" said Warrick

"Yes" said Lindsey "I'm sorry I lied"

Sara was still in shock then it hit her like a ton of bricks

"Crap how am I going to tell Griss about this" said Sara

"Tell Griss about what" said Catherine coming back into Lindsey's room

"That the test doesn't belong to your daughter it belongs to mine" said Sara

"What Amy" said Catherine

"No Shania" said Sara

"Your kidding right she's 12" said Catherine "Lindsey what's been going on"

"Well Shania's been seeing this guy Matt for a few weeks and he said to her about sex and stuff that if she didn't do it he'd leave her so she did it then a couple of days ago she phoned me in tears that she was late for her period so I got the test and she took it here" said Lindsey

"Grissom's gonna kill that little punk" said Warrick "who's gonna tell him"

"I will right after I speak with Shania" said Sara she left Catherine's house and headed home when she arrived Shania was sitting on the sofa sobbing

"I know what you're going to say Lindsey texted me to warn me you knew" said Shania

"Hey everything's going to be ok" said Sara sitting next to Shania and giving her a hug

"I'm sorry mom I just didn't want to be dumped I didn't want to have sex he made me" sobbed Shania "are you going to tell dad"

"I'm afraid I have to" said Sara just as Grissom came through the door

"Sara Shania what's going on" asked Grissom

"Gil sweetie you may need to sit down" said Sara and Grissom sat down "erm Shania was raped by a guy she was seeing and now she's pregnant"

"WHAT" shouted Grissom "WHO IS THIS DUMB PUNK I'M GONNA KILL HIM"

"Gil clam down besides you'll have to beat Warrick, Greg, Nick and Brass to him first" said Sara.


	5. Chapter 5

Teen Rebellion

Chapter Five

Grissom was going nuts and Sara was trying to clam him down but it wasn't working then there 15 year old daughter Amy arrived home

"Mom Dad what's going on" asked Amy

"Your sister's been raped" said Sara

"What by who" asked Amy

"This boy she was seeing Matt Hope" said Sara "and your father wants to kill him along with the rest of the guys from the lab"

"You can add me to that list mom" said Amy heading out of the door with Grissom right behind her.

Meanwhile Brass and Warrick where on the hunt for Matt along with Lindsey they where driving down past Lindsey's school when she spotted him

"Uncle Brass that's him there the one with the spiky hair" said Lindsey Brass pulled over and called for a uniform when the uniform arrived Brass got out of the car and walked over to where Matt was standing

"Matthew Hope I'm arresting you for rape" said Brass as the uniform cuffed Matt.

When they got back to the P.D Catherine was waiting for Lindsey along with Sara, Gil, Amy, and Shania

"Mom we got him" said Lindsey as she walked up to Catherine

"Where is he I just want five minutes along with that little creep" said Grissom just as the uniform officer walked Matt into the station Shania saw him and clung to Sara

"Its ok sweetie" said Sara as she hugged Shania while Grissom began to walk in Matt's direction just ass Nick and Warrick came around the corner followed by Greg

"So you're the piece of crap that raped my little girl" said Grissom

"That little slag disserved it" said Matt and Grissom thumped him

"Whoa Griss" said Warrick as he and Nick dragged Grissom off of Matt

Meanwhile Shania still clung to Sara

"Shania hunni I'm gonna take you to the hospital to have an S.A.E done" said Sara

"Ok mom will you stay with me" asked Shania

"Of course I will baby" said Sara as she and Shania headed out to the car


	6. Chapter 6

Teen Rebellion

Chapter six

Sara drove Shania to the hospital and took her in she explained the situation to the receptionist and Shania was taken straight through to a cubicle.

"Mom I'm scared" said Shania as she changed into her gown

"I know sweetheart but we need to do this" said Sara as the nurse came back into the cubicle.

After about ten minutes the nurse was finished.

Meanwhile Catherine had taken Lindsey home and was having another chat with her

"Lindsey listen I need you to understand that it is a dangerous world out there" said Catherine

"I know mom geez I only want to go to the movies with Jake" said Lindsey

"And I said no" said Catherine

"Whatever mom I'm going and you can't stop me" said Lindsey pushing past Catherine and going up to her room.

Over at the PD Brass was interrogating Matt but wasn't getting very far

"Ok listen up you little punk you raped Shania Grissom" said Brass

"Like I said that little slut disserved it" said Matt

"Get him out of here" said Brass and the two uniform cops dragged Matt down to lock up.

Back at Catherine's Lindsey had come back down stairs in a skirt that in Catherine's opinion was more a belt and a low cut top

"You are not going anywhere Lindsey let alone dressed like that" said Catherine

"Yes I am mom and you can't stop me" said Lindsey walking out of the front door and slamming it behind her. Catherine sighed and pulled out her cell phone she scrolled down and found the number she was looking for and hit call

"Brown"

"Hey Warrick fancy coming over for a drink" said Catherine

"Yeah ok be there in ten" said Warrick. Catherine closed her cell and smiled maybe Lindsey going out wasn't such a bad thing after all.


End file.
